concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Diseases
Pandemics terrify not only because they may weaken and kill individuals but also because the large numbers weakened and killed, and the fear of contagion, can undermine the social fabric and public order. How could science fiction writers possibly ignore them as subject matter? Science Fiction Microbial =A = * AIDS Plus - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time * Airborne AIDS - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Alchemist's Curse - A Night At Global Dynamics episode of Eureka television series * Anatid Flu - Michael Schuster and Steve Mollman's novel A Choice of Catastrophes, Star Trek: The Original Series universe * A0-3959X.91 – 15 - Alien universe =B = * Black Oil, a.k.a.Black Cancer, a.k.a. Purity (alien virus living underground in oil deposits) - X-Files universe * Blister Fever - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, p. 86 * Blueskin plague - Murray Leinster's novel This World is Taboo full text * Boneitis - Futurama * the breaks - Sam J. Miller's 2018 climate change dystopian novel Blackfish City =C = * Chromosyndrome A - Rezort 2015 film (this offspring of "The Walking Dead" and "Jurassic Park" makes you wonder whether film making isn't a disease that destroys creativity). * Clarke's Disease - Star Trek universe * Communion (virus) - Ramez Naam's novel Nexus, p. 76 * Conquistador Measles - Gifted Me Liberty episode of American Dad * Creon Fever - Space Precinct television series =D = * DX - Michael Crichton's novel The Lost World * Dorian Gray syndrome - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 361 * Dragons' Plague - Dragons of Pern * Duryea-Gode Disease: (DGD) - Octavia Butler's short story "The Evening and the Morning and the Night." =E = * ''Ebola B - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Evolve (virus) - Tim Lebbon's novel London's Eye (Toxic City series) =F = * Fansel Grass Fever (bovine) - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Fleischman's Disease - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Flood - Greg Bear's Cryptum: The Forernner Saga (Halo universe) * the Fear - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind =G = * Gamma Hydran Hyperaging Syndrome - Michael Schuster and Steve Mollman's Star Trek: The Original Series novel, A Choice of Catastrophes, p. 118 =H = * Haden's syndrome - John Scalzi's novel Lock In * haemorrhagic sleeping sickness - Maggie Gee's novel The Ice People, p. 22 * Hand of God - Jerry Oltion's short story "The Last of Lust'' in Analog, October 2011'' * Helico Virus - Brian W. Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy, Helliconia Winter, p. 76 * Hueste Virus - Charles Eric Maine's novel Survival Margin * Hypersomic Plague (virus) - Spider Robinson's novel Telempath =I = * Intestinal Bodyguard (genetically engineering organism goes rogue) - Mira Grant's novel Parasite (Parasitology Volume 1) * iV1 - Colin Macpherson's novel The Tide Turners, p. 209 =J = * Jakarta Pandemic - Steven Konkoly's novel The Jakarta Pandemic * Juedenvirus - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion * JUVE virus - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Crake =K = * Kellis-Amberlee Virus - Mira Grant's Newsflash series novel Feed (Book 1) * Krippen Virus (KV) - I Am Legend 2007 film =L = * Larkin's disease or piffle plague - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "Sky Lift" * Ledgerton Virus - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his collection With a Finger in My I * Lebruachuanarrhea - Zapp Dingbat episode of Futurama. July 11, 2012 * Leninger's Disease - David Brin's novel Existence , p. 346 =M = * Mantle's Disease - The Crossing television series * Marburg Red - Ramez Naam's novel Nexus, pp. 75-76 * Martian Fever - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Sands of Mars, p. 111 * Measles plus - Ben Elton's novel Blind Faith, p. 209 * Merovian Plague - John Scalzi's novel Redshirts * mutAIDS - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black =N = * N5S-virus - Nihei Tsutomu's Biomega manga * NARVIK (strains A and B) - ''Helix'' (Syfy) * neuroderm - Warren M. Miller Jr.'s short story "Dark Benediction" * Newpox - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World * Noakes Syndrome - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 346 =O = * Omnius Scourge - Dune universe * Only Child Syndrome (Sterility Plague) - F.M. Busby's The Breeds of Man, p. 28 =P = * Para-Leprosy - John Varley's novel Irontown Blues (An Eight Worlds Novel) * Pavirus, a.k.a. D-Pav vurus - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire, p. 210 * Peacekeeper Virus Jack C. Haldeman II's novel Perry's Planet, p. 82 * Pestilence of the Jihad - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 4 * Phoebe bug - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * plague four - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * plague five - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * pseudo-polio - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 187 =R = * R-Strain Syphilis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale * Rage - 28 Days Later 2002 film * Red Death - Edgar Allen Poe's novel Masque of the Red Death * Reunification Plague - Omar El Akkad's novel American War, p. 23 * Rigelian Fever - Star Trek universe * RV4 - Colin Macpherson's novel The Tide Turners, p. 209 =S = * Scarlet Plague - Jack London's novel The Scarlet Plague * Shen Fever - Ling Ma's novel Severance * Space Sickness - Cat-Women of the Moon terrible 1953 film * St. Mary's - V for Vendetta 2006 film * Strep Five Virus - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Silent Untreated Disease Syndrome, a.k.a. SUDS - Brian W. Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy, Helliconia Winter, p.99 * Slow - Omar El Akkad's novel American War * Sterility Plague (Only Child Syndrome) (sterility plague) - F.M. Busby's novel The Breeds of Man, p. 28 * striped flu - Walter Mosley's short story "The Nig in Me" in the collection Futureland * Sun Mange - Michael P. Kube-McDowell's novel Exile =T = * Tarellian Virus - Haven episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation * Teltis fever or Telis - Una McCormack's Star of the Sea, p. 91 (Weird Space universe) * Torrin's Syndrome - Home, third episode, season two of The Orville * Transcription Divergence Syndrome - Daryl Gregory's novel The Devil's Alphabet * Trenholm virus - Derek Künsken's novel Quantum Magician * Tritonian Hypermalaria - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 =V = * Venus Particle - Douglas Preston's novel Tyrannosaur Canyon * Venusian flu - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 203 * Virus Omega (sterility plague) - On Her Majesty's Secret Service 1969 James Bond film * Virus QQ - Larry Niven's novel Protector =W = * Waterless Flood - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood * White Disease - Karel Capek's play The White Plague * White Plague - Frank Herbert's novel The White Plague * White Plague - Dale Pendell's novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse =X = * Xavier's Plague - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 25 =Y = * Yijola virus - Natural City 2003 film =Z = * Zeta-Three (bacteria) - Larry Niven's novel Protector Fungal * Gill Blight - James L. Cambias's novel A Darkling Sea, p. 314 * Tailored Rice Blast - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black Genetic * Golem (fibrodysplasia variant caused by an intentionally dispersed single point retroviral) - Peter Watts' novel Blindsight, pp. 291-292 * Gorman's Syndrome (genetic) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship, p. 304 * Paraleprosy - John Varley's short story Air Raid, in his collection In the Hall of the Martian Kings, p. 54 * Z-Factor Deficiency - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World Psychiatric * Denver Madness - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up, (caused by leaks of dumped military chemical warfare agents), p. 443 * line-sickness (caused by crowding in queues) - John Hersey's novel My Petition For More Space * Post-Apocalyptic Stress Disorder or PASD - Colin Whitehead's novel Zone One * Rip van Winkle's Disease (depression caused by extreme longevity) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, pp. 139-140 * rock-happy - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Solitosis - Hallucination Orbit X-Minus radio program * space-whirly or whirlies - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * The Disease - Robert Sheckley's "Carrier" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars * Wendigo Psychosis * Joy Virus - "The Joy" episode of the Amazing World Of Gumball(Caused by the Wonder Hug) Uncertain * Chronic Worry Syndrome - Sealab 2021 animated telelvision series * Dexter's Disease Jack C. Haldeman II's novel Perry's Planet, p. 81 * Garfield Syndrome - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 * Gulf Syndrome - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp, 270-271 * the Lassitude - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, Archonate universe * Yetiism - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 * Necroa Virus - 'Plague Inc. '''game Unnamed * Unnamed bird flu mutation in Contagion 2011 film * Unnamed combat virus - The Crazies 1973 film * Unnamed computer/biological virus described as an "artifact outbreak" - "Lovesick" episode of Warehoue 13 July 25, 2011 * Unnamed infection in Apollo 18 * Unnamed virus in Carnosaur 1993 film * Unnamed virus that causes premature aging and intellectual deterioration - David Dvorkin's novel '''Budspy', p. 253 * Unnamed genetically engineered mutation of rabies - Ben Bova's novel Leviathans of Jupiter, p. 100 * Unnamed microbe in Twelve Monkeys 1995 film * The Diary of Juhzoh Okita, Exobiologist (extraterrestrial microbe accidentally released from the Hayabusa asteroid-sample capsule] * Unnamed biological warfare agent that kills men but not women - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North * Unnamed wasting disease - Mike Resnick's A Miracle of Rare Resign, p. 229 Non-Science Fiction or Not Quite Science Fiction Fiction * Andromeda Strain - Michael Crichton's novel The Andromeda Strain * Ass Rabies - "Bully For Steve" episode of American Dad televisions series * Benghazi Flu - defeated Republican former U.S. Representative from Florida Allen West * Back Mumps - First Chang Dynasty episode of Community television series, May 17, 2012. * Bjills - Robert Kroese's fantasy novel Disenchanted * Brain Cloud - Joe and the Volcano 1990 film * Brain Pox - Richard Preston's novel The Cobra Event * Black Trump Virus - George R. R. Martin's novel Wild Cards * Canasyphilaids - High Risk Behavior Brickleberry premiere * Chatterton Syndrome - 30 Rock Live TV episode, April 26, 2012 * Captain Trips (a.k.a. superflu, the rales, Tube Neck, Project Blue and A-Prime) -Stephen King's novel The Stand * Doomsday Bug (a.k.a. Virus B-23) - William S. Burroughs's novel Cities of the Red Night * Emysphilia - prank by John Behan * Gastric Flu - "Frozen Yoghurt", episode 2, season 1 of Veep HBO comedy television series * Heinsbergen Syndrome - The Royal Tannenbaums 2001 film, Facebook Page for disease * Hepatitis E - Episode 308 of New Rules Real Time with Bill Maher February 21, 2014. * Hyperactive Libido Syndrome - The People vs. Martin Sugar episode of American Dad, Season 7, Episode 7, December 5, 2010. * Hypernarcissosis - "Celebrity Impressionists" episode of Community * ill wind (a.k.a. October project; a.k.a. Sera-Flu vaccine) - James Lilliefors's novel Viral * Kanye West Spectrum Disorder - Unbreakable Kimmie Schmidt television series * Morbid Halitosis - Halitosis Kidz South Park episode, Season 16 * Morgollons - Internet borne myth * Motaba - Outbreak 1995 film * NAM37 - The Patriot 1998 film * October project (a.k.a. ill wind; a.k.a. Sera-Flu vaccine) - James Lilliefors's novel Viral * O.L.D. - 30 Rock Live TV episode, April 26, 2012 * Plague of Insomnia - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude * Sera-Flue vaccine (a.k.a. October project; a.k.a. ill wind) - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, p. 217 * Skittles Pox - Skittles advertisement * Streppneuomia - ""Abby's Christmas Spirit'' episode of crime drama NCIS, December 18, 2013'' * Virus B-23 (a.k.a. Doomsday Bug ) - William S. Burroughs's novel Cities of the Red Night * white sickness (epidemic blindness) - José Saramago's novels Blindness and Seeing * X-T Virus - Beavis and Butthead Do America 1996 film Popular Science * ManeM aeslinger (moon measles) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Marts Influenza (Mars flu) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Venus Vorter (Venus warts) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 Other April Fools * Bhav Brain - News Alert: Scientists Identify Rare Brain Disorder Linked to Kirtan Chanting The Bhakti Beat Disease Revealed as False Within the Story * Fried Chicken Flu - The Fried Chicken Flu, Boondocks animated television series, 13th episode, 3rd season, August 1, 2010 * Hansdorf Syndrome - My Life in Ruins 2009 film * Mad Snail Disease - "Once Bitten" episode of SpongeBob SquarePants * Mindheat Fever - Zach Hughes's novel Closed System, pp. 64, 80 * Stick-it-to-da-man-niosis (blood disease) - The School of Rock 2003 film * Uromycetisis - Seinfeld Rhetorical Device * Hermeneutic Intoxication Links * Drug References in Science Fiction * Assorted Fevers - Star Trek universe * Could Zombieland REALLY Happen? Discovery News * Fictional Diseases in Futurama * Hive Mind